


of silent melodies and clothes sharing

by buzuki



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, forgive me i haven't written anything in months, this is just word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzuki/pseuds/buzuki
Summary: Yongsun's figuring something out.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	of silent melodies and clothes sharing

When Yongsun buys a piece of clothing for herself, she automatically buys one for Byulyi as well. It’s more of a silent agreement that they came to, back when they were still in the early years of their career where it took Yongsun a good three days of looking for a Nike jumper that was secretly her favorite and she just saw it on Byulyi when she steps foot in the practice room one evening. Yongsun had just glared at Byulyi for a brief moment before off-handedly mentioning, “It’s mine, you know.”

As it seems she hadn’t made her presence known properly because Byulyi jumps a little, her mask of concentration leaving its place to a big goofy grin as she turns to Yongsun, who’s huffing a little while pouting at the younger. “Yong!” Byulyi starts off excitedly as she completely ignores Yongsun’s previous remark, “Come listen to this thing I’m working on.”

Yongsun side-eyes the rapper for not answering her properly, yet she still complies her unsaid request to sits beside her on the bench. Byulyi’s ash blonde hair falls on her face as she pokes her tongue while she’s trying to play the melody on her phone, making Yongsun wonder when she will get her bangs trimmed next. Maybe they should go together to the hair saloon, since the company had been nagging Yongsun about not having enough concept changes. Byulyi taps on her phone a few times, and then there’s music filling the small office.

Yongsun often thinks that Byulyi only composes melodies that she can find in her own heart. She doesn’t know if somebody else was able to tell this particular small detail, but once again Yongsun’s not sure if there’s somebody else who’s watching Byulyi as closely. What she means is, of course, the sounds that she produces are all just so Byulyi that Yongsun finds herself struggle in finding different adjectives when she’s giving feedback. “It’s so _you_.” She had one whispered into the night, when it was way past midnight and they weren’t sure if making a louder sound would wake the other two or not. Back then she wasn’t able to find a proper response to give when the younger chuckled and asked what that was supposed to mean. Over the years though, she found herself catching glimpses of the essence of Byulyi. The melodies all sounded sweet, as if she somehow found a way to convey a cozy midnight chat into a song with old friends into a song. It was also warm, it made Yongsun feel like she was draping her rainbow blanket on her when Byulyi started to sing. Yet, it had a certain edge to it. She wasn’t able to put a finger on it at first, but lately it was evident in the little things like the way Byulyi glanced over in her direction. If Yongsun was somebody else, she would’ve missed it.

“I don’t know why your songs always sound so sad.” She comments after the last notes fade into the silence and the rapper turns to her expectantly. She thinks of the other girls’ solo works, they all have this certain goofiness that has their brand on them. Yet, when she listens to Byulyi’s lyrics she’s only met with agony.

“Don’t you?” Byulyi replies and here it is again. This inexplicable sadness, sweetness and warmth. All those words were nothing to Yongsun without Byulyi’s piercing stare. 

Byulyi is stable. She could confidently say that she’s constant in Yongsun’s life. While Yongsun can’t stay still for a long time, always leaning more to rushing in. It frustrates Yongsun when she can’t quite understand the meaning under Byulyi’s words, mostly because she’s younger and Yongsun should be the one providing guidance and wise words in this situation but also because sometimes Byulyi talks in a way that makes Yongsun think she knows something crucial that Yongsun doesn’t.

In a way, Byulyi scares Yongsun.

“Do I?” Yongsun giggles. She’s not stupid, she knows it when Byulyi’s words seem to mean more even if she can’t solve the meaning. So, she acts clueless to avoid the conversation they’d be having if she were to be serious. “Byul, you’re so weird.”

Taking the hint, Byulyi breaks out of her gloomy persona and snorts. “Am I? You’re even weirder.”

Now that she’s thinking about it, in the safety of her room and a few years later, she’s able to confess to herself what she couldn’t understand back then. There’s a song, she realizes, whose notes are written on the brink of Byulyi’s sad smile. It’s not much different than the others. However, there’s a new element that wasn’t there before. She hears it in the form of Byulyi’s firm heartbeat whenever she comes too close. Longing, Yongsun diagnoses, after a long process of analyzing and self-questioning. This song is only meant for Yongsun, and Yongsun is always there beside Byulyi. All this yearning is pointless, she wants to tell Byulyi, because she’s been right there all along.

It’s much, much later when a chance to put an end to this silent melody presents itself on a cold winter night.

“Hey.” Byulyi greets her softly, like how she always talks when it’s just the two of them, “Come back inside, you’re going to catch a cold.”

“Hey you.” Truth be told, sometimes Yongsun believes that Byulyi is not quite aware of how Yongsun knows her as well as she knows Yongsun. She sees Byulyi’s hesitating figure and gestures her to come closer. “I was waiting for you.”

After giving herself a moment to enjoy the confusion on Byulyi’s face, she elaborates. “I knew you were going to come and get me, so I thought that’d be a good time to give you your birthday present.”

She watches as Byulyi’s features light up, as if she’s a kid being given candy for no reason. “You brought a present for me?”

This makes Yongsun laugh a little, “You doubted me that much?” She jokes, eyes twinkling with amusement, "I’m hurt.”

“No, it’s just we’ve been so—” Her words are cut off by Yongsun who hands her a package. She hesitantly takes it and opens the gift, careful to not completely tear off the paper. “Hey, isn’t this—”

“Yeah,” Yongsun heartily grins, “I thought maybe it could be yours, since you’re always stealing it.”

Byulyi’s expression shifts for a moment before she manages to mask it with a smile. “Thanks, although the best thing about this shirt was that I was stealing it from you. Now it’s just… a regular shirt.”

“Oh.” Yongsun mumbles, before collecting herself. There’s something she’s figuring out just now, something that she can hear in Byulyi’s steady heartbeat. “Then maybe we don’t have to buy two of everything from now on. So that you can feel the thrill of stealing my clothes again.”

Byulyi only nods, Yongsun can tell she’s a bit dumbfounded herself too.

“Byulyi, I—” Yongsun starts, she herself doesn’t know how to explain herself either. She wouldn’t describe herself as an insecure person, quite the opposite actually. Yet all her clumsiness comes rushing in during those kinds of conversations with Byulyi and she can’t feel so sure of her words anymore. “You know I’ve been wanting to talk to you. But I—”

“Yongsun.” Byulyi’s words are soothing, like it’s the anchor Yongsun’s been looking for during a tempest, “I know.”

Yongsun’s content. It’s a secret that only two of them know.

**Author's Note:**

> hello dear readers, i hope you liked this. if you spot any mistakes feel free to tell me, since i haven't been writing that much i'm a bit out of practice. and also i didn't read this after writing it... 
> 
> until next time, take care!!


End file.
